


Do You Remember?

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Newbie - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Teasing, hetrosexual sex, sinistra is practically an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Mcgonagall was in hospital, Dumbledore was gone. Aurora would go to, but the kids needed her and she couldn't leave Severus to handle Umbridge alone.Her and Severus have memories and a good way to handle stress.





	1. Always the charmer.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write Harry Potter, If I did I would have given Severus therapy, a hug and a slap.
> 
> Not beta read. The only thing I own are any mistakes.

_ 'Friday night, alas!' _thought the tall dark woman as she laid on the balcony of her astronomy tower, her long legs outstretched, crossed. Her hands provided a pillow for her head as her dark eyes observed the clear northern sky that was littered with stars. She could hear the trees whispering in the distance and the random hoots from a tawny owl. She closed her eyes and just listened to the noises that surrounded her. She needed to destress. She laid there and took a long slow breath in through her nose, taking in the fresh clean aromas of the Scottish air that filled her lungs. She took hold of that breath and counted three and exhaled slowly through pursed lips while the muscles in her face, jaw, shoulders, and abdomen relaxed.

Aurora Sinistra had had a long week after being interrogated by Umbridge, and then after what she witnessed last night she was now considering leaving. She couldn't believe that Minerva had been stung with four stunners straight to the chest; all because she tried to protect Hagrid, _ 'like the man can't take care of himself?' _ she thought.

The only thing that stopped her from walking was Severus and kids. They had lost Albus, Minerva, and Hagrid and she couldn't leave Severus to deal with that wretched woman alone. The amount of pressure he must be under, she couldn't begin to imagine; she felt a surprise of sympathy for the dark-haired man.

Severus - she hadn't thought of the man for a while, well, unless you count her thinking what a total wanker he can be?

She laid there, hands now rested across her abdomen, her eyes still closed and chest rising and falling, she took in more of the night air, and she remembered how she use to destress - her legs parted wide with the dark-haired Slytherin between them. Sometimes she missed his fingers, his tongue, and his dick, but most of all, she missed his voice. His voice can suck the air out of the surroundings, absorbing it with his silken purr. He had a voice that could send shivers down your spine and make you shudder. He would make her forget any stress she might be having. She was thirty-two but felt ten years older, due to all the stress this year. She needed to relax

She and Severus had been in a casual relationship for a while but when Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts the casual meetings, with the Slytherin, became less and less over Potter's first year until eventually they no longer engaged. And since the Triwizard Tournament she hardly ever saw him in the great hall or the staff room; she couldn't remember the last time she did see Severus, but she knew he was still at Hogwarts because he taught his lessons.

As she thought about Severus and how they use to destress, she felt a bubbling cauldron of tingling in her core - desire. '_ No _ ,' she told herself, ' _ You're here to relax and destress. Not to think of him!' _

She was thirty-two but right now, she felt ten years older, due to all the stress this year. She needed to relax, needed to do something.

She rose to her feet and leaned on the old stone of the balcony ledge, her left elbow on the stone and her chin resting in the palm of her hand and her right arm resting over the ledge. the cool breeze ruffling the bottom of her emerald green sundress. She stared out over to the Forbidden Forest and could see, in the moonlight, a few Thestrals rise and fall from the Forest then she looked up to the beauty of the night sky and took a few more deep breaths through her nose and breathing out through her mouth.

"Fuck this" she muttered and without thought, she turned swiftly and left her Astromonary tower. 

***

The Slytherin sat at the desk of his classroom, his eyes closed and forefingers rubbing slow circles to his throbbing temples. He wasn't at Hogwarts last night, he was a Death Eater's meeting, but it didn't take long for him to hear about what occurred to McGonagall when he returned in the early hours. _ 'The fool! what was she thinking? That great oaf can look after himself!' _ was his reaction.

Dumbledore is gone, now McGonagall last night. Now it is down to him to keep the school in order, 'it's n_ot like I haven't had a stressful year already, what's a bit more to add to it? _' he thought bitterly. Not only is Severus the Potions Master and head of Slytherin, he has also been an active Death Eater for the last school year, the primary source of spy intelligence to the Order of the Phoenix, private tutor to Potter in Occlumency lessons, and part of the resistance to Umbridge. He also had the delightful job of meeting with Montague's parents, last week, and facing their temper over Montague's lack of recovery from his sojourn in the toilet.

'M_erlin, I need a drink!' _he thought as he slapped his palms down on the desk and stood.

Severus walked across the room to his office, his black robes billowing behind him, pulled the door open with force and walked over the threshold straight to his office desk where there laid a bottle of beautiful golden liquid in his drawer '_fire whiskey, just what I need!' _ he thought. He took the bottle and transformed an unused potion bottle into a glass, poured a generous helping, swirled it around, brought the glass to his nose and inhaled the scent of the golden liquid. The glass had just touched his lips and he was to about to swig when he heard knocking on his office door.

'Who the fuck is that? Someone best be dead or want to be dead to disturb me after hours,_'_ he slammed his drink down on the desk and stormed over to his door.

_ *** _

Right now, Aurora needed comfort, she needed someone to talk to, just chat, about anything. Her feet took her towards the dungeons. Severus was the only one whom she wanted to see, but it must be nearing midnight? Would he be up still? She stood outside the door to the Potions room, smoothed down her dress, her hand on the knob, took a deep breath, and turned. The room was empty so she walked to his office '_ if he isn't in here I'll go back' _ she decided. She knocked lightly on his door and heard him growl 'Who the fuck is that? Someone best be dead or want to be dead to disturb me after hours.' 

'S_uch a drama queen,' _she rolled her eyes and wanted to call out but resisted. 

***

He jerked the door open 'WHAT!' he shouted, 'Oh. It's you!' His tone was calmer but still stern. 'What do you want, Sinistra? It's late and I'm about to go to bed,' he lied. He didn't forget their casual meetings, if honest with himself, he missed them - not that he would ever verbalise that. The memories were used as very good wanking material and often thought of them at times when everything got very stressful but now he turned to his golden liquor; which wasn't the same as her beautiful body under him but it was enough to make him temporarily forget.

'Evening, Severus,' she replied pleasantly 'just a chat.' muttered Aurora as she walked past, without invitation, and sat on the edge of his desk. 

Severus closed the door and turned slowly to face the dark woman that now had her full round arse on his desk. 'A chat? About what?' he spat back.

'Well, to ask how you are and handling with everything going on?' she said her eyes locked on Severus'. He strolled over to his desk, transformed another unused potion bottle and poured another helping of whiskey and handed it to his ex-lover.

'Nothing is going on that I can't handle.' he answered, finally taking a swig of his whiskey and she followed. 'Sinistra, what do you want? Why are you here? You don't care how I am. So out with it.' he said after the burn of the liquor had left.

'That's not true. I care. We have...we have too much history for me not to care' she took another swig of her drink she pulled a face of disdain. 'Damn, Severus. Don't you have anything that won't kill an army of trolls? A tea perhaps?' Followed by a smirk.

Severus looked at her, rolled his eyes 'FINE!' he huffed and walked away to the office door, still clutching his glass, he pulled and held it open 'well, come on then!' He snapped when Aurora didn't move.

'Always the charmer, aren't you Severus?' she sighed as she stood from his desk to lead through the door.

'Always'


	2. It's Not Your Job

Sinistra always had the cheek of making herself at home. _ 'Just come straight in. Make yourself comfortable!' _ She sat on his large sofa her legs outstretched, ankles crossed _ 'damn, them legs!' _ he thought as he looked. Severus took off his robes and hung them by the door, leaving him in just black trousers and a white shirt where he undid the top two buttons and walked to the kitchen to make her tea; brewed for two minutes no more no less, _ then _ add the milk and no sugar. She would wait six minutes before she drank it, where it was at the optimum temperature - well that's what she says, Severus thought it was ridiculous but to humour her he went along with it.

'Thank you,' she smiled as she took the tea 'ahh, you remembered how I like it?' 

'Well, with how you like it, it is pretty hard to forget.' his deep voice vibrating through the room. His room was small and surprisingly intimate. There were a cream chesterfield sofa and matching wingback chair that outlined a dark brown shaggy rug which laid in front of the large fireplace, that took up most of the main wall One wall was taken up by books, floor to ceiling, and had a desk in front of said wall. The last two walls kept the doors to his bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and of course the exit.

'So,' Severus started as he took ownership of the chair opposite Aurora, he ran his free hand through his hair, leaned back in the chair, legs parted (giving her a nice unintentional view of his crotch), fire whiskey in one hand and his other firmly gripping the arm of the chair. 'What is it you want?' He took a large swig of whiskey 'I can't remember the last time we engaged in conversation.' He watched her as the flames of the fire flickered across her face.

Aurora shrugged, glanced at her watch and raised her cup to take a sip of her tea. After a long pause of silence, 'what happened, Severus?' she questioned after she unconsciously licked the tea of her lips; Severus set his drink down on the table and watched every movement of her tongue.

Severus sat there and stared at her. His lips tightly closed, tongue ran over of his front teeth, elbows on the armrest and his hands embraced together held up to his chin. He knew what she was talking about, and it wasn't what happened last night to Mcgonnagal. 'I don't want to go into that, Sinistra,' he finally replied with a heavy sigh. 

'Why not?' she complained, she leaned forward and set her nearly finished tea aside on the table in front of her, 'Potter comes and then we just end? what's the deal? I've hardly caught sight of you since last year. The only reason I know you're still alive is that I hear students complain about your classes.' Aurora was feeling annoyed now, she wanted answers. An hour ago, she didn't care, but now she was here sitting in his closeness just the two of them, for the first time in a long long time, it made her want answers and why they ended their thing and why she had hardly seen him since the Triwizard tournament. She observed him he looked deep in thought like he was pondering what he was going to say. 

'This isn't something I wish to talk about, Sinistra' he repeated as he stood to stand in front of the fire, 'I _ can't _ talk about it.' His head drooped eyes closed and his index and thumb pinched the upper part of his nose. _ 'He's avoiding eye contact and he is in emotional discomfort, and stressed' _she thought as she watched him and stood to be next to him.

'Severus?' she whispered as she laid a hand on his lower back and he jerked his head up at the contact and looked in her. 'What's wrong? What's happened?' she asked softly.

He looked into her dark eyes, that sparkled in the light of the fire and he saw pity in her eyes. Her eyes looked innocent - pure. They hadn't seen the things his eyes had seen. He never could resist her when she looked at him with such innocence, she deserved an answer. Sighing loudly he responded 'I didn't want to lose you. So the only way I could do that was to fully cut ties with yo-'

'What the fuck does th-' she spoke.

'Do _ NOT _ interrupt me, Aurora!' he responded with a glare in his professor voice; that usually made her go week at the knees.

She didn't argue back but ever so slightly inclined her head.

'As I was saying. I would've preferably lost you as a lover than lose you entirely. Even more so now that The Dark Lord is back. If he caught the smallest whisper that we were involved, he'd hunt you down and try to reel you in then kill you when you said no.' _ 'So much for 'I can't talk about it' you contradicting bastard' _he gave as an afterthought.

_ 'Well, I wasn't expecting that!' _she thought surprised. Severus wasn't one to open up easily he was a stubborn bastard. Usually, she would have to get him to shouting point for him to say anything if she was lucky, it was like getting blood from a stone. But part of her felt like he had been wanting to say that for years, and a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Evidently, the surprise was written on her face as Severus arched a curious eyebrow. 'But, you're the best Occlumens there is -' she started to say

Severus half snorted half laughed at that 'Don't be so foolish, Sinistra! Do you think Legilimency is the only source he has to find out things? There are Death Eater's kids at the school...Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle. The moment they arrived I knew it would be time to cu-'

'But why couldn't you tell me all this before?' she asked quickly.

Severus gave her scowl before he shrugged 'Becuase I am selfish and didn't want you asking questions.' he moved to the coffee table picked up the golden liquid and took a large swig. 'And now The Dark Lord is back. I was giving Occlumency lessons to that incompetent child, Potter because The Dark Lord was invading Potter's mind.'

He vigorously rubbed his face with his hands - like he was washing his face with an invisible flannel and ran a hand through his hair. 'And Potter doesn't even bother to practice Occlumency, The Dark Lord can look through Potter's eyes and see what we see at any given moment. The further I stayed away, from everyone, the better.' he sighed hard again and observed Aurora when he'd finished.

Aurora stepped closer and faced him, just inches away from each other, she took hold of his arms and looked deep into his eyes and spoke barely above a whisper 'It's not your job to protect me, Severus' she said as she lightly stroked his right arm with her fingers 'I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself,' she smiled 'and damn you bastard, for not telling me this sooner,' followed by a slap to his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope he isn't too ooc in this - fluff snape - 
> 
> this seemed so much longer when I was typing it.


	3. Thank you, Severus

'Do you remember how we use to overcome our stress?' she spoke seductively, as she faced him with one creeping up his arm 'Do you remember how I use to taste?' she said low and slow, her hand moved to cup his face, Severus' eyes were closed and he moaned.

'Aurora, stop. Please. We can't' He spoke in that low silky purr that made her shudder.

'Do you remember, Severus,' she took hold of his jaw in her finger and thumb, he opened his eyes so he was now looking at her, 'how it would feel when I would squeeze your dick inside my pussy?' his lips now agape and his breath heavy. Severus abruptly took hold of her face in his large hands and kissed her roughly, teeth bumping against teeth, tongues fighting for dominance; Severus won and his tongue tasted the tea she had drunken.

Her hands holding his wrists and he marched them both backwards, while he kissed her; her face still taken in his hands. 'I want you, Severus.' She whispered as she pulled away from his lips panting when they hit a door, her hand snaking down back towards the doorknob behind her back and twisted.

The door closed and he pushed her up against it, held her hands above her head and kissed her further, travelling along her jaw and down her neck. One hand moving down her left arm and finding the zipper to her dress and he slowly unzipped and let her dress fall to the floor; she gasped at the sudden coldness on her skin.  
'Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you?' he rasped in a deep purr

'Yes...so much.' she whined, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. He clasped his hands under her arse, lifted her and walked towards the bed, still kissing her neck.

He unceremoniously dropped her on the bed, which made her gasp. He stood over her looked down at the beautiful dark body below him and licked his kissed lips; He muttered a spell to be freed from his clothes. He started to slowly stroke his hard cock watching her; 'You’re going to forget your name after I’m done fucking you tonight,' he purred and he kneeled on the bed next to her.

One hand fanned out he slowly stroked up her body, from her legs, around her thigh, over her breasts and to her face; making him groan with lust as he followed his hand with light kisses to her body. Aurora moan and her right hand came up to meet his, that had now attached around her neck; and her left locating his dick, which he swatted away with his free hand.

He took that hand and put it over her pussy and breathed into her ear 'Show me how you touch yourself,' followed by a gentle lick to the ear.

'Fuck,' she moaned and obeyed. Aurora focused on her clit, with one finger she rubbed slow gentle movements side to side, steadily increasing speed. Severus had let go of her neck and now stroked his cock at the same speed she rubbed her clit and massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples with his other hand. After a few minutes of this, she changed her technique and now had four fingers running over and rubbing her clit in firm small circular motions; making her gasp loudly 'Oh...My...God.' she cried. Severus now pumping his cock to match her movements.

'That is so hot!' Severus purred.

He bowed down to kiss her navel then shuffled down the bed to place himself between her legs. With his strong hands, he firmly parted her legs wider and looked at her pussy, like a lion stalking his prey.

Severus loved performing oral sex, he loved the teasing, he loved that she knows he's going to lick her clit but she doesn't know is when he is going to. Severus had learned, in his younger years, that the unless you have a battle-hardened tongue with the musculature in place to lick for days, he needs the woman warmed up before he started licking her clit.

He started by running his fingertips up and down her inner thighs but was careful not to touch her pussy. She moaned and arched her back, still playing with her clit.

He then began to kiss and lick her inner thighs in addition to running his hands up and down her legs, drawing closer and closer to her pussy - still not touching. After a couple of minutes of doing this Severus moved up to just beneath her pussy and began very lightly whisking his fingers across the outside of her pussy, running along inside the creases between her outer lips and her thighs – again, not having touched her pussy –

'Fuck, Severus, Please' She whined making him smirk. She abandoned playing with herself and had her fingers coiled in the dark hair of his.

Severus licked her outer labia, returning every so often to her inner thighs, then back again to the outer labia. Severus kept staring up at her, his eyes didn't leave her face, not that she was looking back he eyes were squeezed shut and mouth open and head back 'You taste so good' he whispers. After a minute or so he moved to stroke, kiss and lick her inner lips, returning every so often to the outer lips, and inner thighs, and going to and fro all these locations.

'PLEASE!' she screamed in frustration.  
But Severus ignore her, he knew she wanted him to lick her clit, that's what got her off the most.

Still watching her, he began to lick and touch her pussy opening. She tried to guide his head upwards, towards her clit, she firmly pressed his face into her pussy – Severus pulled back slightly “Patience, Aurora” he said in a deep, sensual voice, with a mischievous, knowing smile.

Severus returns to lick her inner lips, still avoiding her clit now he takes a finger and rubs the outside of the pussy, and inserts his finger partway inside of her, and moving it in and out.

After about 5 minutes of this teasing, he eventually gives her what she wants - his tongue on her clit.  
His tongue hits her clit and she screams her head flown back and her fingers painfully fisting in his hair.

Severus licks, lick and lick and lick at that clit like it is the only thing in the world for him to do. He licks as if the tongue is made out of lead, and her clitoris is a magnet drawing it right there. And he knows by the time he's finished, his tongue will feel like a piece of lead, that he knew. 'Keep going, keep going!' she cried out.

Aurora's back is arched high, she's close to climax, he used the second and third digits on one of his hands to push back her clitoral hood and flick her clitoris fully with his tongue. She started to climax, with a scream of profanities, he continued to lick, just as hard, just as consistently – and he does not stop until she pulls him off.

She pulled his head back harshly and up her body to her mouth and kissed him with heavy pants. She could feel his erection against her navel 'fuck me' she whispers against his lips.

'How do you want me to fuck you? Slow and easy,' he kissed her lips, 'or fast and hard. I’ll fuck you however you like.' he hummed.

'Fast and hard!'

So he did. Severus lined up his cock to her pussy and thrust in hard. His arms placed either side of her head as he laid on top of her and thrust in hard and fast, again and again, and again, he back arched high. A gloss of sweat covered his face; Severus's hair now stuck to him. Hot skin slapping against hot skin. Grunts escaping him.

Severus lowered his head to rest in the curve of her neck and he pounded her pussy with all his might and muffled his groans, he was close. 'I'm going to cum!' he groaned. He moved one hand down to her pussy but Aurora's already hypersensitive clit didn't need much attention to get her to cum again, it was almost instantly.

Severus came with a long low groan and collapsed on top of her, her breathing erratic. Panting hard he pulled away and rolled over, chest rising and falling fast and shining in sweat. After his breathing had returned to normal he turned to look at Aurora her eyes were closed and her face looked more relaxed than he had seen in years. He nudged her with his elbow 'Oi! you awake?'

'God, I need a cup of tea,' she replied moments later, her eyes closed and her voice husky.

'After all of that and that's the response I get?' he complained

'Don't want you getting too cocky now, do we, Severus?' she smirked with eyes still closed. He glowered at her.

They spent the rest of the weekend in his chambers, ordering food from house elves when needed.

One year later.

Every Friday night, just near midnight when she knew the castle would be quiet and no one would see, Aurora went to Severus' rooms.

On Friday 27th June Severus was different, they fucked but it wasn't the same. She couldn't quite make out what was wrong, but something wasn't right - he was quieter for one.  
On Monday 30th June she cried herself to sleep. Dumbledore was dead and what's worse was Severus had killed him. She threw up many times that night. She couldn't believe she let him touch her. She felt tainted and disgusted with herself.

5th May 1998

  
The war had been won three days ago, many lives had been lost, including Severus - she may hate the man but she thought his death was brutal (from what she heard) not only was his throat slashed, Voldemort had his snake bite him repeatedly; no one deserved the death he had he thought.

It was then revealed that Severus was on their side the whole time. That Dumbledore made Severus kill him. The whole story had come out. She felt disgusted again, but this time at Dumbledore, she _hated_ him; how he used Severus and made him universally hated and mistaken as evil, he was the hero.

While everyone was either celebrating the victory or grieving the loss of their loved ones, Aurora stood on the balcony of her astronomy tower, dark eyes observed the clear northern sky that was littered with stars. She could hear the trees whispering in the distance and the random hoots of a tawny owl, this scene felt familiar to her, just like when she went to his rooms 2 years ago; but this time it was different. This time, tears streamed down her face, when she thought of Severus.

Severus - He assumed a thankless life. He resisted the human urge to protest his innocence. He showed us that hope and greatness are for everybody, not only for those who have always been good.

'Thank you, Severus.' she chocked as she looked up to the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> I did research on this chapter.


End file.
